


With You

by Selenic



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Idols, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: There's MJ and Rocky, and then there's Myungjun and Minhyuk.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing something else entirely, but instead this little idea popped into my head :)
> 
> And titles are hard, so thank you so much to nagi_schwarz for mentioning their song _With You_.

With You

Under the bright lights of the stage, in front of the cameras and the Aroha, MJ shines, smile brilliant like the sun, his strong, crystal clear voice rising above the elated noise of the fans. Beside him Rocky is fire, rap lines gently warming or fiercely burning sparks, body a fluid yet sharp flame as he dances.

In the shadowed privacy of the night, Myungjun’s laugh is quiet and low when Minhyuk hums softly against the skin of his neck, singing for Myungjun alone as they slowly, so deliciously slowly and without any audience, become breathlessly tangled with each other.

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
